Black Ops Data Servers
Data Servers Verschillende data servers bestaan in het spel. Er zijn vier bevestigde systemen, met de naam "CIA", "DERRIESE", "DOD" en "DREAMLAND". Ad hoc, heeft niemand gevonden noch bevestigd te hebben aangesloten op andere dan deze vier systemen. Server toegang De data servers die de systemen hosten, zijn toegankelijk via de in-game computer, met behulp van de ' 'LOGIN '''en '''RLOGIN system '' computer opdrachten (commando's) . Voer de '''LOGIN ' opdracht binnen de computer console ''uit, om de speler te verbinden met een andere gebruiker (USER) van het systeem, op het systeem waar men zich het laatst aanmeldde. B. v. b. bij het eerste gebruik van de computer is de speler aangesloten op het CIA data systeem als gebruiker AMASON. Om zich te verbinden als Jason Hudson , voer het ' LOGIN ' commando uit, voer als gebruiker (USER) in: JHUDSON en als paswoord (PASSWORD): BRYANT1950. : : '& LOGIN''' : USER: JHUDSON : PASSWORD'': **********'' Het RLOGIN system commando moet je invoeren om zich met andere data systemen / servers te verbinden, t. t. z. elk ander systeem dan hetgeen de speler op dat ogenblik is aangemeld. Het blijft echter mogelijk zich op hetzelfde systeem aan te melden met het commando RLOGIN system gevolgd door USER en PASSWORD, zelfs indien de speler zich er reeds heeft aangemeld. Merk op dat men eender welke USER kan opgeven wanneer deze gevraagd is door LOGIN '''en '''RLOGIN system commando's. Noch het LOGIN, '''noch het RLOGIN system' commando valideert een ingevoerde USER apart van een ingevoerd PASSWORD. Beide commando's zullen enkel dan het resultaat van een connectie tonen, nadat de speler een USER met PASSWORD heeft ingevoerd. Dit impliceert dat men niet kan raden of zeker zijn of de USER een account heeft op het beöogde systeem: : Als de ingevoerde USER - PASSWORD combinatie niet bestaat, zullen zowel het '''LOGIN' als RLOGIN system commando als resultaat "Invalid Password" in de console tonen : Als de ingevoerde USER - PASSWORD combinatie wél bestaat, zal de verbinding slagen. LOGIN '''start een nieuwe verbindingssessie voor de ingevoerde USER op het systeem waarop een speler reeds verbonden is. '''RLOGIN system '''start een nieuwe verbindingssessie voor de ingevoerde USER op het ingevoerde systeem voor system. Men kan raden naar geldige systeem namen, want het '''RLOGIN system '''commando valideert de ingevoerde systeem naam of deze bestaat: : Als het ingevoerde system niet bestaat, zal '''RLOGIN system als resultaat "Error: Unknown system" '''tonen. : Als het ingevoerde system wél bestaat, zal '''RLOGIN system '''verder om een USER en PASSWORD vragen. Computer commando's Verscheidene '''computer commando's, wat instructies zijn, geschreven in mensentaal, voor een computer om uit te voeren, zijn voor handen om met een systeem te werken. Commando's moeten ingevoerd worden in de computer console. Help commando help ' - toont help informatie en elk geldig commando om in de computer in te voeren. '''cat file or print file or type file ' - Toont de inhoud van een bestand (.TXT, .PIC, .SND). '''cd ..|path '-' Veranderen van directory. "." wordt gebruikt in een bestandspad om het pad naar de ouder (parent) van de huidige directory, ".." wordt gebruikt om naar de parent dir te navigeren. Gekende bestandspaden zijn "/HOME" (= systeem dir met alle gebruikers hun home directories), "/BIN" ( = Op UNIX systemen, de traditionele zogenaamde shell-environment, bevat deze dir de commando's die voor elke gebruiker beschikbaar zijn), en "/" ( = root dir op het systeem). decode string '''- decodes an encrypted string using an agency standard cypher.' '''encode string' '- encodes a string using an agency standard cypher.' cls - clears the consoles screen. dir - displays the contents of the current directory. rlogin system - connect to a remote system / server, i. e. connect to an other system than the system currently connected to. Known systems are CIA, DREAMLAND , DOD and DERRIESE. login - connect as a different user to the system currently connected to. Parameters are USER followed by PASSWORD. mail- opens the current user's electronic mailbox. This is a very informational place to look around. who '- lists the users who have user accounts on the system currently connected to. To find user accounts not listed with who, check de home directory: CD /HOME then LS or DIR. exit - disconnects / logs out the user, whom was last logged in with, on the system currently connected to. Zork commands After starting the in-game text-based retro-game Zork, either through entering zork or hello sailor, these are the commands a player can type into the computer terminal's console to play the game. This is not an exhaustive list. The start-up screen displays the following information: : ''ZORK I: The Great Underground Empire. : Copyright © 1981, 1982, 1983 Infocom, Inc. All rights reserved. : ZORK is a registered trademark of Infocom, Inc. : Revision 88 / Serial number 840726 : ...spoiler... The ZORK game's command prompt (the symbol >) is different from the data server's system prompt (the symbol &). Game menu 'restart '- start a new Zork adventure from the beginning. 'save '- saves all player progress in Zork. It actually creates a savegame file within the device the player had specified as save device for the main Black Ops game. 'restore '- restore a previously saved game. 'quit '- quits Zork. Don't forget to save your progress before quiting! Player menu 'score '- get player information. "Your score is n (total of 350 points), in x moves. This gives you the rank of rankname." '''i(nventory) - view player's inventory. Displays a list of all objects, with descriptive information, the player has found, taken and put within the inventory. Player movement n - go north. s - go south. e - go east. w - go west. u - go up. d - go down. climb object '''- attempt to climb up the object. '''climb through object - attempt to climb through the object. enter area - enters a specified area Player combat smash object1 with object2 '- attempt to smash object1 using object2. '''knock at object '- knock at the object. 'throw object '- throw the object. 'throw object at target '- throw the object at specified target. '''attack target - attacks the specified target. taunt target - attempt to taunt the target, while avoiding attack. kick target '- attempt kicking a target. '''block object1 with object2 '- attempt to block / parry incoming object1 with object2. '''hit target (with object) - attempt to hit the target using object. kill target with object - finishing a preferably downed target using object. Player interactions take object - takes the object and places it into your inventory. drop object '- drops the object. '''search object '- search the object for anything useful. '''what is object - get more information on the object. where is object - get information on an object location. open object - opens the object. examine object - examines the object for anything unusual. turn on object - attempt to turn the object on. turn off object - attempt to turn the object off read object - read any writings on the specified object. put object1 in object2 - attempt to place object1 into container-object2. roll up object - attempt to roll the object up. wait '- do nothing for a turn (time will pass). '''eat object '- attempt to eat the specified object. '''listen object - attempt to listen to the object. break object - attempt to break the object. break object1 with object2 - attempt to break object1 using object2. Other actions win '- displays "But of course!" or "Naturally!" but has no other effect. '''lose '- displays "Preposterous!" but has no other effect. '? '- displays "I beg your pardon?". 'hello '- displays "Nice weather we've been having lately." 'hello sailor '- displays "Nothing happens here." 'where is sailor '- displays "You find it." 'what is / look at sailor '- displays "There's nothing special about the sailor." 'what is / look at zork '- displays "You can't see any zork here!." '''what / where is object - when the object is in the same area close to the player, displays "It's right here! Are you blind or something?." clean object - attempt to cleanse an object, displays: "If you wish, but heaven only knows why." examine me - displays: "That's difficult unless your eyes are prehensile." give me - displays:"What do you want to give the me to?" BIN directory As on a real-life UNIX-based system within the binaries directory, more commands can be found on the system, within the binaries directory. Type the following commands: : & CD /BIN : & DIR ls - displays the contents of the current directory, just like the command dir. zork - starts the classic text-based adventure game Zork on the computer. Play the Zork game to get the "Eaten By A Grue" Achievement / Trophy. doa - starts a top-down shooter style arcade game in which the player must fend off waves of zombies as they move among different play areas. Play the Dead Ops Arcade game to get the "Insert Coin" Achievement / Trophy. alicia - begins an endless session with Alicia, your virtual therapist. Type quit or q and enter to make her stop. foobar - displays the characterstring: "Fee Fie Foe Foo!" hello sailor' '- launches Zork, same as typing zork command. more - Prints on a new line within the console the characterstring ---MORE---. Special commands The following special command - 3arc - has been found. The command is in fact the Clan Tag any bot has when playing the Combat Training mode. 3arc unlock - a cheat code which unlocks the Zombies map "Five" and all the single player missions. This disables the 'Stand Down' Achievement / Trophy. 3arc intel - a cheat code which unlocks all intel in the game for viewing, but disables the 'Closer Analysis' Achievement / Trophy. Trivia *The terminal consoles keyboard is an incomplete QWERTY keyboard. *Although output text is displayed in lowercase characters and uppercase where expected, a player can only enter uppercase characters when typing in commands. *The 'MORE '''command is normally used on a UNIX-based system as command to dig deeper within a text file. Contrary to a real UNIX system, one cannot redirect command output to e. g. other commands. *'DIR '''and '''LS '''both have the same effect. The dir command is the typical command coming from a Microsoft DOS-based system, while ls is used on UNIX-based systems. *The computer console's input cursor cannot be repositioned.